Heroes of Neverwinter Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the "Talk" button above. The Community Portal is divided into two main sections: *The HoNW Editor's Corner (relevant and specific information about being an editor of the Heroes of Neverwinter Wiki) *General Wiki Information (default information found on any new wiki, with links to advanced wiki functions that are not exclusive to the HoNW editors.) You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. HoNW Editor's Corner This section is here so that we as HoNW editors can communicate and collaborate on things such as layout, styles and projects that we want to work together on as a team. HoNW Editing Guidelines If you're new to the wiki, here are a few guidelines you need to follow to ensure the integrity of the information. 'Leaving an Edit Summary' : Whenever you make changes to a page, make sure to leave a summary of your edit in the "Edit Summary" box. The majority of edits on the wiki are to report a known location and/or an item drop in a dungeon. To make it easy for users of the site to know the changes quickly in the , a short abbreviated comment is all that's needed. This also helps wiki contributors trace the changes made to a page. *Example 1: You want to confirm a new drop, a Keen Dagger, to the Assault on Kobold Keep adventure on Normal difficulty with a Wizard as your main character. The Edit Summary box should look something like this: "/* Normal */ confirmed Keen Dagger (Wizard) drop." *Example 2: You just added a photo to a page and made a few edits to the text. In the Edit Summary box, you could write: "added photo and made corrections to text." Updating Prices *When updating prices on an item page, also make sure that the store or dungeon (known) location is accurate. *If you are updating an item according to the store price, keep in mind that the sell price of an item is always 15% of the buy price in gold. **ex: Buy Price: 900 G, Sell Price: 135 G (15%) 'Updating Loot' : When you want to confirm a new piece of equipment you claimed while playing an adventure/dungeon or a new location for that item, make sure to update the information in TWO places: # The "Known Locations" section of the item's page. ex: (Heroic - Room 6; Wizard) #The "Loot" section of the adventure's page, under the right difficulty and room if there are 2 chests with item loot. ex: (Room 4; Fighter) or (Wizard, Rogue) under a room subcategory (see The Path of the Chosen) : Remember that the more details you add, the easier it will be for players to get that item! If you want to see an example of the degree of detail you can put, take a look at the Black Dawn Breaks page. : Note: You don't need to update the item "Lists" anymore, they are in the process of being converted to sortable tables with basic stats only, as started by Orbweaver82. Thank you for your help!! HoNW Editor's Collaboration Section Below are some of the points that were previously discussed in the Editor's Collaboration Section on the old version of the homepage. Going forward, if you have any comments on the current layout of the wiki or you want to let others know what you are working on, add a new topic on the Community Portal Talk page and share your thoughts! *"I have started converting the list pages into tables. For an example see Wizard Implement List The information is limited to basic stats due to space constraints so things like class restrictions, buy and sell prices, and known locations will have to be removed. The idea is to give people a sortable table so they can quickly compair equipment of a spefic category and if they need more detailed information they can simply click the object name to take them to the objects page. Let me know what you think of this." ::Orbweaver82 23:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *"Don't worry too much about formatting at this point, getting the info into the wiki is more important than worrying about what order we should list things in or how it will all look (we can fix that later)." ::Orbweaver82 19:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) *"I'm planning to add categories to all items on the wiki based on the effects, ability scores, defenses, spell damage, (etc) they increase or decrease. This would allows users to search for item bonuses (including consumables) they want their characters to have. I think it could be useful. Let me know what you think about this! " ::Mayor Adam West 00:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) New Page/Project Ideas For those who have a bit of spare time and the inspiration to build a page, you can consult a list of suggested pages or projects that would benefit the Heroes of Neverwinter community on the Community Portal Talk page. If you see an idea you like, we would really appreciate your contributions; we could surely use the help! If you'd like to help but you're still not sure how to use some of the features and functions of the editor tool, go practice on the test page or consult the General Wiki Information right below. General Wiki Information New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more detailed discussions about editing, you can use the Community Portal Talk 'page. If you have general questions about navigation of the wiki, games changes or items, adventures, creatures, etc: go to the 'Forum. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community